minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
No Sheep, No Sleep
Look, if by any case you can't find a very common mob (pigs, sheeps, etc), QUIT the game immediately! I don't want the same thing to happen to anyone else. Most of you may think that I'm lying, but I'm not! I want to raise awareness about it, or, about him. What I'm about to tell you is my disturbing experience that I hid for a long time. - September 18, 2017 Minecraft version 1.12.2 just came out, no new features, only fixed issues and a new title screen. As usual I decided to start a new survival world. The first minutes was normal: chopping wood, killing pigs and mining a 5x3x2 cave where I spent the night. The next day, however, things started to get weird. There were no chickens (not just sheeps), very weird considering the fact that they almost spawn everywhere in the overworld. I made a cobblestone house and since I have school tomorrow, I decided to call it a day. - September 19, 2017 Next day after school I noticed a strange man that follows me in my walk to home. He stopped when I linked up with some other students. He has black rugged hair, has a height like 1.8m, a bit fat and looks like on drugs. Weird right? Anyway, I entered my world and realized that I have to create a bed. I explored the plain biome near my spawnpoint and to my surprise, There's NO Sheep! I thought that it is a random glitch of the new update. I decided to just expand my house and spend the night mining. I played for a few more hours exploring other biomes. I found a desert temple and dug straight down to the secret chest room and I noticed that the stone pressure plate was gone. "Did they removed it?", I asked myself. I sighed and looted the chest. There were no diamonds, however, but I found a saddle and a nametag. I returned back to my house to store all my loot. I opened my chest and my heart stopped, ALL of my Items are gone! Easily terrified, I immediately closed the game. - September 20, 2017 I didn't even hesitate to open the game. From my experience playing DDLC, I checked the ".minecraft" file to investigate. I looked at some files and found several notepad files. One caught my attention, a file named "breach". I opened it and saw a text that looks like on morse code. I opened a Morse Decoder site and the decoded text made me froze harder than ice. "I can see you" it says. My hand starts shaking. I'm a chicken hearted person and things like this makes me fell like my heart stopped beating for few seconds. I screenshoted all the evidence. - - - - - - - - - - - - - September 23, 2017 I decided to play the game with a friend since I was kinda creeped out the other day. We joined the world and spawned 5000 blocks way from my original spawn ( I wasn't shocked though, I knew something was wrong). I retain my inventory (which has a compass) and attempted to find our way back. Another strange thing occurred, the compass suddenly pointed behind us. It led to a summit of an Extreme hills biome. It pointed behind us (Indicating we're in the spot) and pointed again, this time, to a lone tree below us. Then, what happened next made my heart stop, There was a man with a oak tree camo skin that was looking directly to us. My friend disconnected, so did I. ----- Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:Supernatural Category:YtPolarGaming20 Category:Hackers Category:Real Life Category:Journal Category:Short Pastas Category:Stalkers Category:Haunted File Category:Entities